Link vs Saber
Interlude Wiz: Wielding holy blades and serving as paragons of justice, these two knights in shining armor have stared evil right in the face, fought their inner most demons and no matter how hard life gets and when all hope seems to be lost, they will never give up. Boomstick: Like Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights. Wiz: Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, skills and backgrounds to find out who would win .... a DEATH BATTLE! Saber Wiz: The only child of Uther Pendragon, the King of Britain, Arturia Pendragon had cast aside her humanity, disguised herself as a man, and accepted the burden of ruling Britain as King Arthur. Boomstick: So in this world, King Arthur was a.... girl? Wiz: But though she proved to be a fair and just king, Camelot was poisoned from within by treachery, falling eventually to ruin, and the king was mortally wounded at the battle of Camlann. Yet, as she lay dying, Arturia made a plea to the world and became the Servant Saber for the Fourth Holy Grail War, seeking the Grail to save the kingdom she had failed. Boomstick: Fast-forwarding a couple of centuries, she happened to be summoned by Shirou Emiya, a near-ordinary high-school student who happened to know a little bit of magic from his late father. And with a good helping of pure dumb luck, he succeeded and was bonded to her as her master. Wiz: Being a Saber, Arturia excels in many areas of fighting and has a very high magic resistance. She is often considered the best Servant type, but due to Shirou's shortcomings as a Master, she cannot reach her full potential. Boomstick: Saber is proficient with all weapons, ridiculously strong and has reflexes so fast she can dodge attacks going into the massively hypersonic range! She is also one hell of a tough customer, being able to survive city busting attacks, magical projectiles exploding right in her face and beatdowns from Servants many times stronger than she is. Wiz: Saber is never without her Noble Phantasms, symbols of Heroic Spirits which represent their legend. These crystallized mysteries most often take the forms of weapons, but not always. Noble Phantasms can not only be support items, but also even abstract concepts such as abilities or curses. Noble Phantasms can be activated by channeling prana -- magical energy -- into them and invoking their true names. Boomstick: Invisible Air's main purpose is to make Saber's sword invisible by surrounding it with light distorting wind, but it also has a secondary ability where the stored wind can be discharged as a short wind razor attack. Wiz: Her other Noble Phantasm, "Excalibur, The Sword of Promised Victory". The legendary sword of King Arthur, Excalibur is nearly as famous as Saber herself. It is the pinnacle of holy swords, created from the collective wishes of mankind and effectively forged within the planet itself before it was collected by the Fair Folk. It briefly passed into the hands of mankind when it was bestowed upon Arturia by the Lady of the Lake after the traditional sword of the Kings of Britain -- Caliburn -- was broken. As a celestial sword, Excalibur possesses the divine protection necessary to withstand Saber's magical energy-fuelled attacks, converting her prana into photoelectric energy which can be released at whatever intensity she chooses. Boomstick: This baby is ranked A++ and at full power, can release blasts of destructive power capable of annihilating an entire city! Now where can I get a sword like that? Saber's ultimate Noble Phantasm, Avalon is basically the ultimate defense, as it allows her to negate pretty much any attack and increases her healing capacity to insane levels. Wiz: But like the light that shines brightest, there is the shadow that grows longer as you get closer to the light. After being exposed to the Holy Grail's curse, Saber gained the ability to transform into state where she gains several powerful new abilities and her personality shifts to the one of an cold blooded killer. Boomstick: As Saber Alter, she is practically immortal, strong enough to nearly send Archer flying from a successful parry and her Excalibur Morgan completely shamed the previously shown version of the same Noble Phantasm. Even Berserkcales did not stand a chance against her this way despite the fact that he was stronger than her. Boomstick: Arturia is supposedly the strongest Saber, which is supposedly the strongest class, but she is inferior to Berserker and little more than an ant to Gilgamesh, and routinely gets wrecked by other Servants, to the point where Caster, the one class the Saber class should never even be able to lose to defeated her in one of the Bad Ends, even without backup from Kuzuki. Wiz: The reason she is called the "strongest" servants, is because the Saber class are usually the most well-rounded in terms of physical statistics and the Saber-Class Servants manage to survive to the end of the Grail War in all past Holy Grail Wars. Boomstick: With a proper Master to empower her, she's one of the best Servants around, matched only by the likes of Herakles and outshone only by the likes of Gilgamesh. However, with that douchecanoe, Shirou as her Master she has to struggle in every fight. Wiz: Arturia also knows some decisions she makes are going to screw her over, yet she feels bound by her honor and rules of fair play. As an example, she charged a temple single handed after everyone agreed it was suicide to do so, was commanded not to go and was perfectly aware that at best she would be severely wounded. Boomstick: I won't be too surprised if her stupid code of honour gets her killed in this fight. Wiz: Wielding the holy sword Excalibur as her Noble Phantasm, Arturia is a knight first and foremost, exceptionally skilled in swordsmanship and riding, and will always act in accordance with the chivalric virtues she held to so dearly in her mortal life. (Saber: It is the sacred duty of a knight to act in accordance with the virtues of chivalry, and the sacred duty of a king to serve the people with just laws and actions, in humility and mercy.) Link Wiz: Though he originally had simple dreams of becoming a Skyloft Knight, fate had a greater destiny in mind for Link. Chosen by the goddess Hylia as her mortal champion, his quest to find his lost childhood friend would take him across the length and breadth of the land that would someday become Hyrule. Boomstick: And an epic generational saga spanning several decades! Wiz: Despite his effeminate looking appearance, Link, is a seasoned adventurer, is stronger, faster, and tougher than an average human. In at least one case, he was able to overpower Ganondorf in a contest of strength. Boomstick: Every hero's got their shtick-- a certain mode of dispensing justice that sets him or her apart from all the other heroes out there. The Belmonts have a whip. Leon S. Kennedy keeps a shotgun handy. Mario jumps on people's heads. Sonic's got the whole speed thing. As for the Hero of Time himself, he's got a big, bad arsenal of evil-eradicating weapons at his Hylian fingertips. Wiz: Throughout his travels Link has amassed quite the array of gadgets, tools, weapons, and relics to help him in his travels, and seems to have an infallible knack for figuring out how to use them. IDW!Starscream: But arguably his deadliest weapon is the Fierce Deity’s Mask. When activated Link is given an almighty god-like form capable of annihilating a being like Majora with ease. Boomstick: With the power of an almighty god on your side, Fierce Deity's Mask is all kinds of awesome. Link gets a kickass sword that allows him to spam a beam that is almost guaranteed to hit, capable of extreme rapid fire and attacks from all sides! IDW!Starscream: With the blessed Master Sword and the guidance of Hylia herself, he's convinced that there's no challenge he'll turn down, if it means saving Zelda and Hyrule. (Link: You use me when it suits you, truly… but, right now, it goes without saying — my spirit will always stand with my friends!) DEATH BATTLE! It was a beautiful, peaceful night. A silent night for this centuries-old English forest. The forest was almost completely devoid of life. Birds were sleeping in oak trees, badgers were curled up in their burrows and the bears that roamed the forest were fast asleep, hibernating until spring arrived. A sheet of virgin snow blanketed the tree tops in a thick layer of brilliant white frozen crystals. The wind blew softly, causing the ancient trees to sway and creak rhythmically in the bitter cold air. On a hill overlooking the forest, an ancient castle lorded over the forest. It's mighty stone skeleton dominated the landscape and had survived countless centuries of exposure to the elements - a powerful symbol of the time when English kings had commanded the world. Lit by the moonlight, the castle ruins seemed rehabilitated to its majestic days when it stood guard over the countryside. The moon's radiance spilled through a break in the clouds, illuminating the turrets and sculpted ramparts of the fanciful medieval style castle. The unmistakable sound of clinking armor reverberated through the castle ruins, as a noble young lady, dressed in blue, nonchalantly paced around the castle's courtyard. She was wearing a blindingly brilliant suit of alabaster armor that marked her out distinctively from the darkness of the night. The girl's light blonde hair was tied up in a delicate fashion and a royal blue bow adorned it. In her right hand was a gust of magical wind, that swirled around in regular time. The girl paused to drink in the cool, sharp and flavourful night air, sprinkled with the fresh smell of pine and a wintery chill. The brilliant majestic glow of the moon bathed the young woman in its light as she became one with the peaceful atmosphere shrouding the ruins. A thin coat of shimmering frost on her armor sparkled and glinted in the soft white glow of the moon. Suddenly, the peace and serenity occupying the ruins was disturbed by the sound of leather boots slamming against the stone pavement of the courtyard. Arturia Pendragon forced her closed eyes open to see a young man clad in a dark green tunic and creamy white trousers calmly stride towards her. The boy appeared to be no older than sixteen and had a medium sized, dark blue shield with a winged crest strapped across his left arm. A green Phrygian cap sat the back of the boy's head, revealing a head full of blonde hair and a pair of dull brown leather boots protected his feet from the hard, stone surface of the courtyard. This boy was Link, the Hero of Time and the champion of Hyrule. Several seconds passed, as their eyes locked- no movement, no flinching or blinking. In those few seconds, the Proud King of Knights and the Hero of Time engaged in a conversation. A conversation without verbal interaction. Without those words, they silently came to an agreement, sealed by Link drawing the Master Sword and pointing it directly at Saber. A tense atmosphere settled over the ruins, as a cool wind caressed Link and Saber's skin gently, blowing back their blond hair in the wind. Saber raised her invisible blade and her burning emerald green eyes met with the Hero of Time's sapphire blue eyes. As their gazes locked, the two heroes readied their respective swords and prepared themselves for combat. Only one of them would walk away from this battle alive. FIGHT! The King of Knight's and the Hero of Time's muscles tensed, ready to spring into action. Looks of determination were etched into their features, as they prepared their minds and bodies for a battle to the death. Then, in an incredible display of speed and agility, Link and Saber charged towards one another. The two heroes gripped their weapons tightly, leather gloves were stretched forcefully apart by able hands. The clash of metal on metal echoed through the night as the holy blades locked and met. Both knights pushed and shoved as they attempted to unbalance the other with a sharp push of their blades. Teeth were gritted and fat beads of sweat swam down their faces as the two heroes played a dangerous game of pushing and shoving. Saber could feel every single muscle in her arms strain and her hands ache as she pushed against Link. She was growing tired and she needed to break this stalemate, now. With a quick push of her sword, Link was sent skittering backwards. As Link quickly recovered his balance, Saber lunged forward with her invisible sword, blade poised to pierce the young man's heart. Link raised the Hylian Shield above his chest and Excalibur's blade bounced harmlessly off the shield, causing Saber to stagger back. Arturia quickly stabilized her center of gravity and planted her armored right foot solidly against the ground, pulverizing a cobblestone underfoot to dust. She crossed her left foot behind her right one and dropped her sword to her stomach, with the invisible blade of her sword pointing upwards. She was in a formidable defensive position, called the Posta Breve or the Middle Guard, a stance that maximized a swordsman's offensive and defensive capabilities. As if in response, Link held up his shield arm to raise his shield and pointed the blade of his sword at Saber's chest. For several moments, neither one of them moved a muscle. After several seconds of tense silence, Link and Saber slowly began to circle one another. Their eyes constantly darted back and forth between each other, searching for any opportunity, any opening to strike a fatal blow. The atmosphere over the castle ruins turned deadly silent. All that could be heard were the sounds of metal clinking and the padding of leather soles on the castle's stone flooring. With a sudden violent burst of speed, Link and Saber hurtled towards each other, twin sonic booms forming in their wake and adrenaline shooting through their veins. Saber and Link moved with striking speed. They were moving so fast that they could only be seen as blurs of green and blue. Every time the blades of their swords met, a shower of sparks would blaze through the darkness The King of Knights' and the Hero of Time's minds were racing a million times over as they parried one another's attacks and searched for any possible weakness in their defenses. Link found himself getting desperate with each swing of the Master Sword, it seemed that Saber's defenses were nigh impenetrable. Every time he thrust his blade forward, Saber's sword seemed to arrive a split second before Link's. It was if she was predicting his every move before he even attacked. With this in mind, Link decided that it was time for some improvisation. Thinking quickly, he switched the Master Sword to his left hand and his right fist shot forward with the speed and force of a piston. There was a satisfying crack of bones and cartilage breaking as Link's fist connected with Saber's face. Pain shot through Saber's mind, as she staggered backwards. She felt cold blood dripping from her nose and freed one hand from Excalibur to nurse her broken nose. As Saber tended to her nose, Link leaped backwards and quick as a gunslinger, unhooked his bow, knocked an arrow into place, took aim and fired. Fortunately for Saber, while her nose was broken, both of her arms were perfectly fine. Saber's sword arm was a blur of motion, moving faster than the human eye could comprehend as it efficiently and continuously reduced a hail of arrows to a pile of fine splinters. In a motion so swift, Saber sidestepped the unceasing storm of arrows and she thrust her sword forwards, shouting "INVISIBLE AIR!". A gale force wind burst from the tip of the blade and the wind rushed over the area, spreading out in a cone shape. The powerful force of wind slammed into Link, throwing him backwards. The wind assaulted his face, Link squeezed his eyes against the driving force and covered his nose as the wind cut into every inch of exposed flesh, like tiny stinging whips. Link felt his back suddenly slam against a stone wall, pain lanced through him as his tailbone came into contact with the hard surface of the wall. Feeling weak, he rested his palms against the wall for support, letting his body slide slowly toward the floor. With his back pressing against the wall, Link struggled to his feet. His legs ached and his head was swimming. As he rose to his feet, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a boomerang, he held the boomerang in his hand as gauged the distance in his mind between him and Saber. This was it. His plan hinged on one clean throw. With incredible ease and precision, he brought the boomerang back past his ear and flung it hard at Saber. Saber's eyes widened like an owl's as the boomerang rushed past her head. She shifted her weight onto her left foot and assumed a defensive stance, her sword balanced in front of her as the boomerang curved through the air, destined to return to its thrower. Now was the time to strike. Link fumbled through his pockets for his Hookshot. After scouring through his pockets for the trusty device, Link pulled out a gauntlet with a three-pronged claw protruding from it. Without further thought, he extended his arm, took aim at Saber's sword-wielding arm and pulled the trigger. The clawed part of the Hookshot flew out of its launcher, its metal claws snapping outwards as it did so, a long heavy length of chain wobbled like a tail behind it, as it streaked towards Saber's sword arm. Unfortunately for Link, Saber had swiftly put two and two together and worked out Link's plan. She casually plucked the clawed end of the Hookshot from mid-air with her free arm. She dropped the clawed end and turned her attention to the chain attached to it. She tightly gripped the chain and began to twirl the chain above her head. Link could feel his feet slowly being lifted off the ground and the world spin around. She continued to twirl the chain faster. Link tried not to heave up the entire contents of his stomach. Saber then used the momentum that the chain had built up to flick it bullwhip style. Link's body was thrown into the air, limbs flailing wildly and screaming in terror. Link quickly rifled through his pockets and pulled out a comically oversized silver warhammer, which was nearly twice the size of its wielder. The second Link pulled the Megaton Hammer out of his pockets, he plummeted downwards like a shot bird. Saber's head shot upwards to see Link come crashing down towards the earth, gripping the shaft of a large, gleaming silver hammer tight in both hands. Saber rocketed upwards with such stunning speed that she almost invisible to the naked eye. She instantly covered the distance between them, as her body knifed through the air towards Link. Just a few seconds before they met, Link and Saber swung their respective weapons and they connected in midair with a loud clang. A shockwave burst outwards from the duo, making the castle crumble and explode in a shower of shards and stones, spraying outwards like a firecracker. A great, booming crack rolled across the landscape, trees bowed and swayed under the power of the shockwave. Vast amounts of rock were thrown into the sky like pebbles. Link and Saber were jerked backwards by the force of the shockwave, like a pair of puppets whose strings had been tugged sharply. They struck the hard ground and tumbled across a patch of frost-glazed grass, rolling about for a few moments until they came to rest at the foot of an ancient oak. Saber slowly stirred into gathering awareness and sat up on the cold grassy ground. She took in rapid, gasping breaths, quickly feeling strength flow back into her limbs. Unhurriedly, her eyes opened to see that chunks of limestone were raining down like small meteors from the heavens. Her body had felt as if she had been run over by a horse. Her head throbbed at the base of her skull; her left shoulder joined in, complaining bitterly. Mud encrusted her lips and her mouth was dry and gritty with the taste of earth. Her body was a choir of pain, various different wounds and bruises competing in volume. All of their voices discorant. As she slowly rose to her feet, taking great care not to fall flat on her face, a flash of pain shot through Saber's chest. Although, she nearly doubled over with the sudden pain, she finally managed to stand up. One meter away from her, Link awoke from his unconscious state. His left and right arms were groping blindly in the grass for the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, which had been ripped from his grasp as he crashed into the ground. He felt like he had been through hell. His right leg sang with pain, setting into a droning ache. There was grit and blood in his mouth, sour and metallic. He lay there for some time, trying to breathe all the cool night air there was in the universe into lungs that refused to obey. A terrible, stabbing pain grew in his chest, increasing swiftly in intensity with each movement and each breath that he took. His eyes couldn't focus, snatches of vision came to him, sometimes blurry. Link narrowed his eyelids in an attempt to take stock of what was right here and right now. He could see tiny fragments of limestone scattered around him, deposited far and wide by the power of the blast. Link noted that Saber was standing a meter away from him, almost as if she was waiting for him to regain consciousness. As he staggered to his feet, Link's right hand grasped the hilt of his sword and gingerly picked it off the grass. As he stood to his full height, Link wedged his left foot underneath the Hylian Shield, which was several inches away from his foot and kicked it upwards, flipping it like a pancake. He caught the shield's edge in midair, and fitted the straps of the large shield snugly to his left forearm. With the Hylian Shield refitted to his arm, Link immediately dropped into a fighting stance with his sword held out before him, legs spread wide for balance and his shield held closely to his body, protecting him from neck to ankle. Saber exploded into motion, she twisted her whole upper body to the left and swung her sword, striking in one fluid motion. There was no need to look directly at the target. Her peripheral vision was more than adequate for such a blow. Link ducked under the sword's reach, then backed away breathing heavily, visibly shocked with the speed of the attack. Saber followed up feinting high. Link threw a parry in front of his face. There was a deep, harsh metallic clanging sound as the two blades clashed together! Saber noted that her opponent had neglected his feet and perfectly exposed to an attack. Her next strike came low at Link's exposed front leg and slashed a ragged line along the top of his thigh. Blood began to seep out of a long tear in Link's right trouser leg and the Hero of time's right leg nearly buckled under him. But he snapped it straight and retaliated with a vicious overhead blow, a hammer strike knocking his opponents blade down. Link's strike also had the effect of slicing Saber's chest plate like a piece of fruit and opening up a small gash on her chest. She struck again, making contact with Link's shield arm. She span back on herself, lashing out to connect with Link's sword arm. She feinted low, striking with her invisible blade before he could mount a defence. The sudden blow to his arm caught him off-balance, cleaving through his elbow and knocking him to one side. There was a twinge of panic as he realised how fast his opponent was. Link purged his mind of all fear and doubt weighing him down. He slashed across Saber's torso, making her leap back, then directed a backhanded blow with the hilt of the weapon, driving it into her chest. Saber stumbled back, clutching at her chest as if she was having a heart attack. Link attempted to kick her feet out from under her, instead walking into a swipe that opened the right breast of his tunic and nicked his flesh. She launched in with a series of staccato jabs, using the point of her blade to drive Link back across the forest floor. On and on, his attacker pressed forwards, not pausing for a second, each thrust faster and more ferocious than the last. Much more of this and he would be done for. A split second, a realisation. Saber had overextended herself. Link spread his legs out and kneed her in the stomach. Saber yelped in pain and staggered sideways. Link pulled out a bomb from pockets, lit the fuse and tossed the bomb at her. Saber leapt to the side, like a goalkeeper, as the bomb cannoned toward her. It promptly exploded behind her in a ball of fire, flames reaching out to grab her and burn her. The tree was smashed with thousands of tons of percussive force and scorched by a boiling plume of white and orange flame. Link whipped up the Hylian Shield between himself and the fiery wall of flames, the blast sent him rolling backwards across the frost-coated grass. The force of the explosion flung Saber across the forest. She wildly bounced across the ground, great waves of pain washed over her every time her body came in contact with the uneven ground. Her insides felt they were being shaken to pieces. Soon, Saber's bouncing body slowly lost momentum and came to a halt, with her bare face resting on the snow-covered ground. After about fifteen minutes of lying facedown on the ground, she tried to move. She summoned the energy to pick himself up off the ground. It was a slow and agonizing process, one that drained her strength and strained him to the foremost of her abilities. Her entire body screamed with pain. Every muscle burned with the strain. She planted her sword in the ground to steady herself as she rose and shifted all her weight on the hilt. As she stood back to full height, she carefully slid her left foot forward and excruciating pain ran like a lightning bolt up her calf. Saber realised that she must have twisted her ankle. Bruises all over her body grumbled, making themselves known across her back, pain exploded across her ribs. Her shoulder resumed its familiar dull ache. A wave of despair overcame her, as she saw Link standing a couple of meters away, in the classic archer's stance, with an arrow knocked in his bow, aimed directly at her heart. A single tear trickled out of her eyes without permission. If she didn't do something in the next couple of seconds, she was clearly going to die. Suddenly, a bright, blinding flash of light appeared before her and Saber looked up to see a beautifully crafted scabbard hovering before her. It was made from perfectly, unmarred gold and two crisscrossing lines of blue enamel ran down its body. As she instinctively reached for the sheath with her left hand, its name instantly came to mind. The scabbard's name was Avalon, christened after the utopia the King was taken to when he died. As she grasped the scabbard in her shaking left hand, a brilliant golden light burst forth from it and engulfed her. Saber felt a tremendous reservoir of power surge through her being. She felt like a railway engineer at the throttle of a powerful locomotive. She needed only to turn the throttle to unleash the unlimited divine power. Link took aim and let go of the bowstring, the arrow soared and began a beautiful curve towards its mark. To his surprise, the arrow shattered into a thousand pieces, as it hit Saber's metal chest plate. A look of shock was etched into his face, as the arrow failed to pierce her armor. With newfound power racing through her veins and resolve growing within her, she picked herself up and raced towards Link, gripping her sword at the hilt. Link alternated between rapidly firing arrows and throwing bombs at Saber in a desperate attempt to keep her at bay. It was hopeless. Saber tenaciously ploughed through the volley of arrows whistling toward her and a rain of bombs soaring in a perfect arc across the forest. Bomb Arrows and Sliver Arrows bounced like harmless twigs against her armour and bombs exploded harmlessly around her. She felt each arrow break and each explosion vibrating up from the ground, but she ignored them and pressed on. For she was invincible and felt like she could take on the whole world by herself. "EX..." A faint, yellow light began to glow around Saber's sword. The light instantly became a blazing golden aura, enveloping the invisible blade and its wielder as Saber closed the distance. Raising the Sword of Promised Victory above her head, Arturia Pendragon screamed at the top of her lungs. "...CALIBUUUUUUUUUUR!" With all of her might, Saber swung her sword downwards. A sudden gust of wind whipped wildly around her, uprooting giant trees and tossing them around like sticks! Her hair fluttered in the wind and her skirt flittered against her knees! The air around Saber's hands parted to reveal an elegantly crafted sword with a lengthy, sharp blade. The hilt was a fine shade of dark blue and the crossguard flowed out in a delicate, golden wave from where the blade and the hilt seamlessly joined. A large ocean blue jewel was set in the pommel. A series of runes, written in the tongue of the Fairies were finely etched into the blade of the sword. In the darkness, they glowed a brilliant gold, like golden fire. It was, without a doubt, a splendid weapon. A weapon fit for a king. Excalibur's holy light burst forth from the blade in a beam of intense light, tearing through the darkness surrounding the forest and obliterating everything in its path. Responding quickly, Link raised the Hylian Shield to protect himself from the oncoming maelstrom of golden light. The golden-yellow torrent of light swallowed him up as if it was ready to devour him whole. He screamed in absolute agony as his flesh was seared by intense heat and he was almost blinded by the beauty of the light. Yet at the same time, a warm memory flashed through Link's mind of the time when he was flying towards Skyloft on his Crimson Loftwing and Zelda leapt off of Skyloft. He could remember the fluttering panic shooting through him like a bolt of lightning, as Zelda fell through the air and he hurriedly swooped in to catch her. A small smile broke across his face as he remembered the wave of relief that washed over when he successfully caught her mid-fall and Zelda nonchantly stated that she was fine. A pillar of light rose upwards from the forest, a great column of radiance so bright it made the air shimmer. The pillar of energy reached into the sky and pierced all planes of existence, it loomed in the distance like a skyscraper. The spectacular display of light lasted for about ten minutes before slowly fading. Forty meters from where Saber stood was a flaming crater, belching black smoke into the night. From space, the crater was a perfect circle – fifty-one and half kilometers wide and seventeen kilometers deep. Slowly but surely, Saber approached the edge of the crater, being careful to find her footing. The feeling of invincibility was quickly wearing off and she could feel that the injury to her ankle had apparently fully healed. As she stood over the rim of the crater, Saber stared deeply into its depths. The crater seemed to stretch deep into the ground and beyond Saber's line of sight. She could see the red glow from hundreds of fires waxing and waning as columns of thick black smoke drifted across in front of her. The acrid smell of smoke found it's way up her nostrils. Saber coughed harshly, trying to clear the smoke from her lungs. The large clouds of smoke slowly parted to reveal Link standing in the centre of the crater. He was bloody, burnt, and grim, but his was spirit unbroken. Link looked like he had been roasted alive. The right sleeve of his tunic had been reduced to burnt tatters, exposing a flame-scared right arm. The foul odour of burned flesh and singed hair lingered around him like a curse and a series of fresh burns ran across his face. He weakly raised his sword into the air, like he was trying to stab the sky and the blade glowed a deep hue of blue. Link lowered the Master Sword stabbed it forward in an underarm thrust at Saber. A ball of pure magical energy burst from the blade and nailed Saber right between the eyes. Stars exploded behind her eyes and Saber clasped her forehead with one hand, while trying to steady herself and make sure that she didn't fall into the crater. Link ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him while trying to zig-zag past rocks and fresh columns of smoke rising furiously from the crater, making a beeline for the rim of the crater. He reached the crater wall in a matter of minutes and with his fingers and the toes of his boots, he frantically grabbed at the rocky earth, desperate to find purchase. He scrambled up the slope like a spider, climbing as fast as he possibly could. He tried not to think about the crater, about finite dimensions – how many more feet or meters he would have to climb. Link climbed higher, slipping, stumbling and losing his grip, he would have fallen if he hadn't managed to claw his fingers into the earth. He continued climbing, gritting his teeth and grinding his jaws together. Link felt his energy sapping away, even the slightest of movements he made. Fortunately, the rugged rim of the crater was just a stone's throw away and would take him roughly two minutes to climb to the top. Without thought, Link threw himself upwards towards the rim, jerking at a protesting pain in his left wrist, but managed to shoot upwards. He flung a madly questing hand over the rim and his five fingers barely clutched onto the edge of the crater! Link's dug his fingers into the rim of the cliff and hauled himself over the lip of the crater. He paused a moment to catch his breath. His lungs were burning and his heart hammering insanely. Link could see that Saber had quickly recovered from the magical blast to her forehead and was charging towards him at full speed with her sword raised above her head. Link dashed towards her, Hylian shield held before him and the Master Sword flying in the air, to meet Saber's blade. They collided into each other with great force, the impenetrable surface of the shield smashed across Saber's right shoulder and sent her flipping backwards like a board. At the same time, he felt his shield arm go numb and found he was unable to move it. Saber was slammed into a the trunk of a tree, she remained in place for a moment like a pinned butterfly before peeling herself off the trunk of tree. She landed flat on her face with a barely muffled groan of pain, her right shoulder felt like it was on fire, and crazy prickles from her funny bone danced inside her left forearm. At the same time, large tendrils of darkness wrapped themselves around her upper back and shoulders. Saber was alarmed by the sudden appearance of the inky snake-like tentacles slithering across her body like cobras seeking prey. A cry escaped her lips, as the mass of tentacles smothered Saber and a cocoon of physical darkness formed around her. Faint red lights glowed from within and Saber's screams resonated from within the chrysalis of shadows swirling around her, as she underwent a painful transformation. In less than a heartbeat, the cloud of shadows expanded and burst apart, like a giant bubble being popped by a sword. Gradually, the shadows dissolved and Link found himself staring himself staring at what appeared to be...Saber? He could tell Saber was standing right in front of him, but she looked... different. Her face wore a permanent disapproving scowl, her eyes glowed amber, lifeless and devoid of all emotion. Saber's skin was pure lily-white, making her resemble a walking corpse. Ugly red, vein-like lines ran across her now obsidian black armor, giving the impression that veins were bulging underneath the armor. In her right hand, Excalibur was tightly gripped and much like its wielder, the holy sword had received a makeover of sorts. The blade of the sword itself was like utter blackness, corrupted by the darkness that lurked in Saber's heart. The runes on the blackened blade pulsed and throbbed like an infected wound, illuminating the forest like red lightning. In the blink of an eye, Saber Alter burst into motion, vibrating with great quickness. She moved so fast that her movements blurred and Saber Alter's left fist speedily slammed into Link's chest, lifting him off his feet and twisting him around in the air. He was sent sprawling to the ground and landed flat on his back twenty feet away. Link tried to pick himself up quickly as possible, he endeavoured to ignore the numb feeling in his left elbow. He willed feeling to flow back into the numb limb, but it remained dull and painful. Saber Alter advanced slowly towards Link, like a predator stalking her prey, savoring every moment of the hunt. Link scrambled to his feet, his left arm hanging limply by his side. Link lunged forwards, the tip of the blade aimed straight for Saber Alter's chest. Almost as if she had anticipated the attack, Saber Alter casually sidestepped the attack and locked her left hand around the Master Sword's blade, stopping it in mid-flight. A look of pure shock formed on Link's face, as his mind tried to comprehend what just happened. With a simple flick of her wrist, Saber Alter batted the Master Sword away, sending it flying like an oversized throwing knife. Saber Alter's left hand found Link's throat and her fingers wrapped his throat like steel cables. Link was hefted off the ground as Saber Alter's grip tightened around his neck, it was an unrelenting, suffocating, life-terminating clasp. He could feel his windpipe crushing under the brute force of the grip. Saber Alter's hands itched to snap his spinal cord, but she kept the notion in check, for she had some rather... delicate work to do. With slow, calculated precision, she raised Black Excalibur to his torso and drove the tip of the blade deep into Link's stomach. A pained whimper escaped his lips as the sword's blade entered just below the rib cage through his abdomen. He could feel the blade slice through his stomach walls and warm blood pour from the wound. He could feel the cold, dead eyes of Saber Alter slide across his face, searching for a sign of weakness. Link clamped his jaw shut, the pain was excruciating. But he had to be brave, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him scream in pain. And then Saber Alter spoke. The single word that came out of her mouth was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, filled with bitter hatred and contempt towards the Hero of Time. “Pathetic," She threw Link to the ground like a sack of potatoes, his body hit the ground with a loud "thump". Deep red fluid grew in a pool around him, as he lay on his stomach, his body limp and lifeless. He couldn't die like this, he wasn't going to die here or now! For he had one last card to play and possibly his riskiest one. Link reached into the pockets of trousers and brought out a wooden mask with slate grey hair attached to it. Dark red markings wrapped around the mask's angular cheeks and a cobalt pentagonal marking embellished its forehead. Link's right hand shuddered, as he lifted the mask to his face. Progressively, Link edged the mask closer and closer to his face, his body trembled in anticipation of wearing the mask and unlocking the ancient power within it. As Link slid the mask onto his face, it latched onto his face like an octopus. He screamed in agony, as he felt the mask melt into his flesh and his body glowed with purple light. Saber Alter watched, with great curiosity, as Link's body twitched violently and his right hand fingered the hilt of his sword. With a subdued bang, and a stupendous flash of purple light, a wave of purple energy burst out from the center of Link's being and exploded outward without warning. Saber Alter was temporarily blinded by the burst of light, she felt her eyes burning then her vision returned to normal. She noticed that Link was back on his own two feet and had undergone some kind of transformation. His clothes were now a light gray, which contrasted sharply with a sliver chestplate, which went over his chest and torso. The left breastplate bore the insignia of a gold crescent moon while the right one was emblazoned with a triangle of the same colour. His face wore war paint that was maroon and covered curved across his cheeks and a navy blue pentagonal marking occupied his forehead. Light slivery hair hung loose around Link's face and his eyes were a milky white. Massive amounts of muscle bulged underneath his skin, they coiled like snakes, ready to lash out and strike at unsuspecting prey. And in his hands was an immense sword, crafted in the shape of a double helix. Link seemed to radiate an air of intimidation and fear, something that kept Saber Alter on edge. But what Saber Alter didn't realise was that the second Link put on the Fierce Deity Mask, he had vanished. He had surrendered his mind and body to the spirit lurking in the mask and in his place, Fierce Diety Link had emerged. Saber Alter's emotionless, glowing amber eyes met the raging, blank white, bloodlust filled eyes of Fierce Deity Link. They stood like statues, facing each other. The night sky above them was a deep and impenetrable black, the light of the full moon held hostage behind hulking clouds. Spears of lightning lanced across the appropriately cloud-darkened sky, acting as an ominous harbinger of their final showdown. A showdown that the likes of history had never witnessed before. As a sheet of fat raindrops splattered across the limestone strewn ground, the dirt underneath Fierce Deity Link's feet exploded and a sonic boom erupted around him as he accelerated towards Saber Alter, the wind rushing against his face and his sword slicing through the air. Saber Alter rushed towards him, reddish-black energy gathering and dancing along the blade of her sword. With one swing of Excalibur Morgan, a torrent of dark energy exploded forth from the sword and streaked towards Fierce Deity Link. Fierce Deity Link thrust his sword forwards and a large neon blue, crescent wave of energy scythed through the air. The two projectiles of energy met head on in a brilliant explosion of light and darkness that blossomed outwards and consumed the surrounding forest. Saber Alter stood there motionless, as a blackish gray cloud of dirt and smoke billowed around her. Her amber eyes calmly surveyed the destruction disinterestedly, as if she was watching a poorly directed play. All around her, the charred trunks of now limbless trees pointed into space, like accusing hands and fingers. Some of the surrounding trees were still burning to some degree. Fierce tongues of fire licked greedily at the wood, only to be put out by the heavy downpour of never ending rain. The beautiful lush forest had been transformed into a vast wasteland, desolate and lifeless. To her surprise, Fierce Deity Link leapt out of the large curling cloud of smoke. His mighty sword sailed down like an executioner's axe, intent on entirely taking Saber Alter's head off. Metal flashed in the darkness, as Saber Alter swung her sword in an overhead arc, parrying the fatal blow. Fierce Deity Link moved like a blur, leaping backwards and swiftly retreating into the smoke. Saber Alter held her sword out in front of her, remaining vigilant and expecting an attack from any angle, or all angle. With blinding speed, Fierce Deity Link came at her from the left, sword swinging wildly. Saber Alter leapt backwards and countered with a swift horizontal slash across his torso, sketching a deep slash across her opponent's chest. Fierce Deity Link staggered backwards, a curving cut ran from the top of his right shoulder to the left side of his hip and a torrent of blood cascaded from it. Saber Alter immediately went on the offensive and unleashed a series of thrusts, that Fierce Deity Link could barely keep up with. She attacked without mercy, her attacks were relentless and unpredictable. Fierce Deity Link parried blow after blow as Saber Alter rained down a surprisingly complex combination of downward and horizontal cuts. He needed to turn the duel to his advantage. One wrong move could cost him his life. Then, a seed of an idea planted itself in his mind. As Saber Alter raised her sword above her head, preparing to deliver a hammer blow, Fierce Deity Link lashed out with a vicious kick to her left knee. It caught her in the side of her knee and there was the satisfying pop of a bone breaking. Saber Alter's knee gave way and her body lurched forward as she tumbled to the ground. Link's blade descended down towards where Saber Alter's neck met the top of her shoulder. She forced herself up onto one knee and swung her sword upwards with all her strength. The force of the blow reverberated through her body, every single bone in her body vibrated. There was a crack as her fibula snapped back into place and ligaments mended themselves magically. She swiftly rose to her feet and crouched into a fighting stance, sword upraised and ready to continue fighting. Fierce Deity Link and Saber Alter launched themselves into a series of deft strikes, slashing high, low, high, low, thrusting, altering the tempo of each strike as they went. A cloud of smoke flared up around them, rain came down in sheets and the sky exploded in a roar of thunder. They moved across the ground with inhuman fluidity and speed like a pair of dancers, performing an elaborate and deadly dance. Fierce Deity Link sprang forward, delivering an overhead blow toward Saber Alter's neck, nearly separating the Heroic Spirit's head from her body. Saber Alter reacted without thinking and deflected the blade with her own. Saber Alter may have been fast, but Fierce Deity Link was definitely faster. While Saber Alter moved like molten metal, Fierce Deity Link was lightning, given human form and shape. He moved with immense speed, thrusting his sword forward, stabbing and slashing rapidly. Saber Alter acted purely on instinct alone, every parry, every sidestep, every feint strike she delivered now was the product of her reaction time. Fierce Deity Link's assault was relentless. Saber Alter wove Excalibur Morgan around herself in a nimbus of steel, flares of lightning glinting off the blade with each sweep. She felt frustration build within her, as her attacker pressed his assault. Every single swing of his sword devoured space between them. It was impossible to determine how the next attack would come, or the angle Fierce Deity Link would strike from. She quickly snuck a glance towards the rubble-strewn hill as an idea formed in her mind. She ducked under an overhand slash to avoid the lethal blow and used the momentum to slash at Fierce Deity Link. The blade passed through his leg. Pain jolted through his body and Fierce Deity Link staggered from a combination of fatigue and pain, nearly losing his balance. He quickly regained balance with a pinwheeling of both arms and struck out at Saber Alter with a series of deft jabs and thrusts, driving her backwards towards the hill. As she frantically parried the blurring strikes while back stepping out of range of Fierce Deity Link's long reach, she could see that her plan was working. Just as few more steps and she would have him right where she wanted him to be. Fierce Deity Link moved forward, casually, then twisted suddenly and aimed a hammer blow straight at her head. But unfortunately, he had miscalculated the angle of his strike and missed Saber Alter's face by a hair's breadth. It was now or never. If she didn't counter-attack now, her plan wouldn't work. Saber Alter swung her sword horizontally towards Fierce Deity Link's neck. The sharp edge of her blade ripped open the tender flesh of his throat and blood streamed down from the gash across his throat, burning hot like molten metal, as it steamed in the night air. Fierce Deity Link's hands flew from the handle of his Double Helix Sword, dropping his massive sword and dropped to his knees, clasping both hands to his bleeding throat. With her adversary crippled, Saber Alter spun around and leapt upwards towards the castle ruins, her powerful legs carried her dozen meters upwards in a single bound. (Play music from 5:02) There was an almighty crack, as Saber Alter's feet impacted against the ground of the ruined castle's courtyard. Pieces of limestone were crunched like gravel under her feet and small clouds of dust spiraled upward, toward the midnight sky flecked with stars. Saber Alter wasted no time in rushing towards an enormous limestone block jutting out of the ground, six meters wide, five and a half meters long and surely weighed more than ten tons. Saber Alter curled her fingers underneath the limestone slab and hefted up the big limestone block. She raised the block above her head and hurled the truck-sized block at Fierce Deity Link with little effort. Fierce Deity Link whipped his head upward in time to see the slab hurtling toward him. In an instant, he had scooped up his massive sword and leapt upward into the air, soaring up toward the massive limestone block and spinning through the air like a helicopter propeller, jerking his sword around him in a circle. In no time, Fierce Deity Link's Double Helix Sword had cleaved through the limestone block, cutting through it like a buzz saw and dividing it into two near—perfect halves. Saber Alter's beautiful face contorted into an ugly scowl, exposing sharp teeth like a shark's, her plan was quickly falling to pieces before her very eyes! A purple and reddish-black aura flared menacingly around her, crackling and spitting like a firework. Red and black shadows began to flicker and swirl around Excalibur Morgan's blade, once more. Fierce Deity Link death gripped the hilt of his sword, as its blade began pulse and surge with ultramarine power. Gradually, he let the power build and grow. Drawing upon on all his reserve energies, he channeled everything he had into the sword. Then, in perfect synchronization, Fierce Deity Link and Saber Alter swung their swords in great, sweeping horizontal arcs. A thick stream of black and crimson, mist-like energy suddenly bloomed out from the tip of Excalibur Morgan! In answer, a gigantic wave of azure energy erupted from the Double Helix Sword. The two energy blasts clashed against each other and began to "push" in against each other in an effort to continue on and vaporize their targets. Saber Alter's eyes widened as the deep-blue wave of energy overwhelmed the purple and reddish-black beam and forced it back towards her! Her whole being was engulfed by the sudden onrush of dark energy and Saber Alter was nearly swept her off her feet. She fought against the avalanche of energy and tried to slowly walk through it. In nightmarish slow-motion, Fierce Diety Link abruptly appeared from the onslaught of magical power and launched himself at her with a flying kick. Saber Alter jumped upwards to intercept him in midair, a second too late. Fierce Diety Link's right foot smashed into her chest, a brutal crack split the air and Saber Alter was catapulted backwards. She crashed through a wall, leaving a Saber-shaped hole in the wall. Saber Alter felt like she was weightless, as if gravity temporarily failed and brought her away, she could not move anything, not even a finger. The black, lifeless-looking landscape of the forest came into Saber Alter's view, as she spun through the air like a missile. A barely visible streak of grey rushed towards her at an alarming speed. The streak took shape and revealed itself to be none other than Fierce Deity Link. Fierce Deity Link set to work, his sword became a flashing talon, slashing almost faster than Saber Alter could follow. He swung his gigantic sword downwards and upwards in complicated arcs. The Double Helix Sword's blade dismembered Saber Alter's torso and tore her armour open, as though it were made of cardboard. Each slash the Double Helix Blade delivered created long, twisting wounds across Saber Alter's chest and torso. These wounds were so large that veins, arteries, and even her internal organs were exposed for the world to see. Some of them were hanging out of Saber Alter's torso obscenely, all wet and oozing. Fierce Deity Link's blade honed in on the weak points of Saber Alter's body and continued slashing, with machine-like efficiency. Saber Alter's body suddenly began to hurtle towards the ground in a death spin. Fierce Deity Link shot downwards towards her, spiraling downward, like an out-of-control spinning top. When he finally caught up with her falling body, Fierce Deity Link grabbed her by the shoulders, pressed his feet against her back and used her body as a springboard to launch himself upwards. He corkscrewed upwards, like a rocket, bursting through a monstrous, slate grey storm cloud... and promptly came rushing back down, spinning as if he was a drill, sword raised above his head and aiming towards the Dark-tainted Tyrant. Fierce Deity Link zoomed down towards Saber Alter and with a brutal horizontal slash, he bisected Saber Alter cleanly at the waist. The upper and lower halves of her body came apart in a spectacular shower of gore, raining crimson on the grounds of the forest. Saber Alter's upper half landed on the group with a squelchy cartoonish splat, her internal organs spilling onto the ground. Fierce Deity Link landed with a thump, knees sharply bent, but with a foot planted firmly on the ground. He flicked blood off the blade of his sword and sheathed it across on his back. As he slowly walked away, he could hear someone crying, huge sobs, and choking gasping sounds. Fierce Deity Link turned around to see that Saber was perfectly back to normal and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, seeing her in a pathetic state. As a torrent of blood gushed from Saber's bisected upper half, tears welled up in her eyes. Her mind and soul were finally freed from the curse of the Holy Grail. At that exact same moment, the Fierce Deity mask suddenly released its hold over Link and harmlessly fell from his face, landing on the grass with a dull "thud". Link's mind was flooded with a torrent of shock and remorse as he observed the horrific fruits of his labors. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the terrible sight. The young woman coughed, a convulsive heaving hack that produced blood and thick crimson dribbled uncontrollably from her mouth. As a series of heart-wrenching sobs wracked the King of Knights' upper body, Link slowly walked towards her motionless body. As Saber's burning green orbs connected with Link's icy blue eyes one last time, he hugged her and held her tight and he could feel Saber's arms weakly wrap around his shoulders. They locked each other in a tight embrace and stared deeply into one another's eyes, neither daring to let go of the other. Link and Saber could feel each other's breathing and their hearts beating together in perfect unity. As Link comforted her in her final moments on Earth, Arturia whispered her final words to him. "You are one of the bravest and noblest of heroes that I have met. Your heart is always full of love, compassion, and mercy toward those who were afflicted or troubled in any way. No matter if the odds are stacked against you, you always pull through and triumph. You, Link of Hyrule, are truly the greatest of all heroes. Farewell, Hero of Time..." With these final words, King Arturia Pendragon's prone, bisected body slowly faded into nothingness with a sparkling shimmering glow. A gentle smile was on her face as she dissipated into countless particles of magical energy, her soul destined to return to the Hall of Heroes. She looked at Link one last time, her face clouded over with sadness, but also calm and peaceful. A long silence passed over the forest, bitter tears leaked from Link's eyes and streaked down his cheeks as he watched Saber's body slowly phase out of existence. The wind was quick to carry away any remaining trace of her body. Al that remained was Excalibur. The once proud sword's blade was buried in the nearby ground and its dark blue hilt was dripping with blood, Saber's blood. It stuck out of the snow and leaf-strewn ground a dozen yards away like a makeshift grave marker. After a few seconds, the silence was suddenly broken by Link speaking for the first time in centruies. "It was an honor... King of Knights." Results Boomstick: *sniffs* We sure slammed on the feels button hard, didn't we? Wiz: Both Link and Saber are accomplished adventurers and have several incredible feats to their names. But only one of them could walk away alive and as much we hate to admit it, Link outclassed Saber in nearly every single category across the board. Boomstick: Speed? Link's fast enough to keep pace with lightning-timing Onox, who can move at speeds of Mach 938.91! Strength? Come on, people! This wasn't even a contest, without the Golden Gauntlets, Link is strong to lift and throw an 119 ton stone statue! Wiz: Link has also been in the adventuring game longer than Saber has. He's been fighting monsters and the forces of Ganondorf for over 10 generations or 250 years. While, Saber has in two Holy Grail Wars and that's just about it. Boomstick: There's also the fact that Link is packing much more weaponry than just a sword. He's got a bow, a shield, a Hookshot, a bunch of town-busting bombs, a city-busting hammer, and a boomerang. Saber just has an invisible sword that fire off beams of light, blasts of air and a scabbard that makes her invincible... for like ten seconds. Wiz: Speaking of weaponry, the Master Sword trumps Excalibur in offensive options and has more versatile uses than repelling evil. Yes, Excalibur boasts greater destructive capacity and can fire off Kamehameha-stye energy beams, but the things the Master Sword can do are ridiculous. It can grant immunity towards certain dark magic, fire destructive air slashes, absorb energy in various forms and dispel magical barriers that are seemingly unbreakable. Boomstick: In other words, it's like comparing a combat knife to a penknife. One is better suited to stabbing the shit out of people while the other is designed to work in a variety of situations and more options for torturing the fuck out of people! Wiz: I'm...going to pretend... that I didn't hear that. Boomstick: What? I'm just joking! Anyway, thanks to the Hylian Shield, Saber had little means of penetrating Link's defenses, due to the fact that it's basically indestructible and she is lacking in serious firepower... apart from Excalibur, which couldn't even put a dent in it. Wiz: But, what ultimately won Link the match and lead to Saber's defeat were two crucial factors. Firstly, the differences in their respective mentalities. Saber is a knight first and foremost, meaning that she is a big believer in the concept of honor and refuses use to use underhand tactics in battle. It's the sort of stupidity that would get one killed in - say - Game of Thrones ''and pragmatic opponents would take advantage of in an instant. Boomstick: Link on the other hand? He doesn't give a flipping fuck about that chivalry and honor bullshit. Multiple generations of adventuring have taught him that the best way to kill a someone in his way is to shoot at their weak spot or find a flaw in their strategy! Wiz: Secondly, the vast differences in their "Super Modes" power. When Saber transforms into Saber Alter, she sacrifices her immense speed for raw strength and power. Link, with the Fierce Deity's Mask gets a huge boost in speed, strength, and durability. Boomstick: And sure, Saber Alter one-shotting Hercules, who is basically the Nasuverse's equivalent of the Hulk and Doomsday, can instantly revive himself twelve times in a row and is strong enough to be'' able to hold up the sky single-handedly is an awesome feat. But, Fierce Deity Link has a feat under his belt that eclipses every single feat performed by Saber Alter... Wiz: He is fought all three forms of Majora's Mask on equal footing and won. Not impressive you say? Majora's Mask was capable of using its magic to pull Termina's moon from its orbit and wipe out the planet's surface. Fans with too much time on their hands and who are extremely nerdy have calculated the exact amount of energy released upon the moon striking Termina. Such estimates – believe it or not – range from 25.813 petatons to 1.087 exatons. That's basically more than enough energy to destroy Oceania, the smallest continent on Earth several times over. Boomstick: And let's not forget that Fierce Deity Link is immensely superior to the Four Giants in strength, ''who held up that goddamn moon without even straining! '' Wiz: It's basically safe to say that the second Link and Saber accessed their respective transformations, the battle was all but won. Boomstick: Looks like Saber went knighty-knight! Wiz: The winner is Link. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015